What Heero did on his day off
by Silverblaise
Summary: 1x2 What does Heero do on his day off? Possibly find a way to tell a certain braided baka how he feels? Read and find out! .


Title: What Heero did on his day off

Author: Silverblaise

Pairing: Heero/Duo

Disclaimer: They're not mine, but I bet if we all got together we could overthrow the evil mega-corporation that does own them and set them free! Free to run through the hills! Preferably naked! Hmmm but then we'd have to round them all up again to use in fics…

Warnings: None really. PG to PG-13 as it doesn't go beyond kissing. This is just a sweet piece of fluffy Christmassy sap. Or is it sappy Christmassy fluff? Anyway avoid it if that isn't your thing.

Feedback: This is my first ever fic posting, constructive criticism is appreciated, but please be gentle!

A/N: Yeah this was just kind of an idea I got one night and set it as a challenge to myself to make it 500 words or less. The fic itself is 500 words exactly, and fits on one page. It was originally called Mistletoe (it should be pretty apparent why) but then I figured that title was a little too generic for a Christmas fic, so I changed it.

'Merry Christmas Heero!' The other pilot was too surprised to react as warm lips touched his briefly. A grinning Duo pulled back and pointed upwards. 'You were caught under the mistletoe. That means you forfeit a kiss. Well, I gotta go, see you tonight.' Heero just stared after the longhaired man's retreating back, then touched his still tingling lips, looking up thoughtfully at the sprig of greenery hanging in the doorway.

Duo arrived back at the shared apartment tired but happy. Another successful day as a Preventer, helping keep the world safe and his life from getting too dull. He wondered how Heero had spent his day off. He got closer to the door and began to get more nervous. It had taken all his courage to kiss Heero earlier and act so carefree about it, walking away without really seeing how he'd reacted. He wondered if he'd be getting payback for it now, and opened the door slowly, cautiously entering the apartment.

'Hold it!' a voice commanded. Duo froze as Heero strode towards him, looking determined. Fear turned to surprise as Heero's mouth descended, quickly kissing him. 'You were under the mistletoe,' he explained smirking, taking a step back. Feeling more confused now, Duo moved further into the room. Suddenly Heero kissed him again, more lingering this time. 'You're under the mistletoe again.'

Duo looked up properly for the first time and stared in wonder. Practically every square inch of their apartment ceiling was covered in mistletoe, making it look like some strange upside down garden. He looked back at Heero and grinned, moving closer to him. 'So are you,' he replied huskily, jerking his head upwards.

The Japanese man just smirked again and closed what little distance there was between them, letting their lips meet again and this time stay together, tongues meeting and touching shyly. The kisses became more confident, more frantic as arms wrapped around waists and necks and both men stumbled blindly towards a bedroom. Finally they had to break apart briefly for air, both panting raggedly.

'Duo – wanted to tell you – for so long . . .'

The other man laughed softly, letting his arms slip down just a little to rest on strong shoulders. 'You picked a hell of a way to do it, Heero. How much mistletoe is up there?'

He just shrugged. 'Lots. It was worth it though,' he whispered as his head moved forward again, cutting off further conversation. They made it to the couch, falling over onto it with yet more green plants hanging above them. 'So does this kissing under the mistletoe have to be on the lips or can it be . . . other places?' Heero asked curiously.

Duo looked at him breathlessly a moment, feeling both excited and nervous about what the question implied. 'I dunno, I guess you could kiss anywhere you want.'

Heero smiled wolfishly, undoing Duo's shirt. 'Just what I wanted to hear,' he replied, and their kissing under the mistletoe resumed.


End file.
